Powered arthroscopic surgical instruments typically include a rigid, stationary outer tube within which a rigid inner tube is rotated by a motor. A cutting implement, such as a blade or abrading burr, is disposed on the distal end of the inner tube. Tissue or bone is exposed to the cutting implement through an opening in the distal end of the outer tube, and tissue or bone fragments cut by the rotating blade or burr are drawn through the interior of the inner tube, along with irrigating fluid, by the use of suction applied at the proximal end of the instrument.
A motorized attachment engages a hub, typically on the inner tube, and rotates the inner tube within the outer tube for providing cutting movement and force. The motorized attachment also incorporates a suction attachment for evacuating cut matter from a surgical extraction site through the hollow tubes. Several surgical instruments of various complementary functions are often employed when performing surgical procedures, one function of which is the controlled cutting and evacuation of tissue and bone fragments.
Conventional single use arthroscopic blades typically use a non-reusable plastic hub assembly permanently integrated with metallic outer tubes and inner tubes containing cutting edges. The hub assembly is disposed of in its entirety at the conclusion of an operating procedure. The conventional hub assembly components including an outer hub and inner hub are typically each formed from a single piece of injection molded plastic.
Conventional multiple use arthroscopic blades include a metallic hub assembly permanently integrated with metallic tubes containing cutting edges. This assembly is reprocessed at the conclusion of each use and the cutting edges are periodically reconditioned.